


Care

by laurpas



Series: Gratitude [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurpas/pseuds/laurpas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write a bit more after Gratitude and I hope that this meets everyone's expectations. It definitely takes a turn into kinky sex and, of course, ~feelings~</p><p>I may have a bit more to write in this series but we'll see!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a bit more after Gratitude and I hope that this meets everyone's expectations. It definitely takes a turn into kinky sex and, of course, ~feelings~
> 
> I may have a bit more to write in this series but we'll see!

On the side table next to the bed there were several loops of white, soft-looking rope, neatly arranged next to each other, as orderly as a row of soldiers. To the right of them, still on the same table, lay a thick strip of white fabric, the makings of a blindfold. 

  He sat on the bed, completely naked, head lowered and staring down at his hands which rested uneasily on his thighs. It had taken a long time for him to come to this point, to ask for what he really wanted and, even more so, to deal with all of the unpleasant, tangled emotions that had come with them. From the doorway came the sound of someone stepping to it and he looked up, instantly tense.

  Anders stood there, watching him, looking dirty and sweaty and more than a little worn. It was obvious that he had come here straight from his clinic and, faintly, Fenris thought he could smell the Darktown on him. 

  The other man let his gaze wander over him, and Fenris watched as his eyes moved to the little side table and the things collected there. His gut twisted with anxiety, wondering about Anders’ reaction. They had talked about this in depth, had agreed to it, but there was nothing to keep the mage from deciding that Fenris was wrong, that he had no interest in playing these kinds of games. 

  Instead of saying any of those things, however, Anders’ eyes moved back to Fenris and he said, voice deeper, huskier than it normally was, “Stay where you are, and do not move until I tell you you can.”

  Fenris felt some of the tension bleed out of him at the order and let himself fall into the simple comfort of obeying, of following such commands. And so he continued to sit on the bed, quiet, eyes following Anders as he began to move about the room, watching the other man grimace as he removed his coat and saw that it was now covered in numerous unidentifiable stains.

  This was not the first time he had come to Fenris’ home after a day at clinic, nor even the second or third. It was dangerously close to becoming a habit even, though neither of them had ever spoken of it. Talking beyond their back and forths or jokes was difficult and though neither were weak men they both shied away from this, for reasons that were likely closer than they realized.

  The first thing he did was shed his filthy clothing and, though he could feel Fenris’ gaze on him, he did not hear so much as the shift of the bedsheets from Fenris twitching or moving in his place. Once naked he moved to the small washbasin near the fire, quietly beginning to rub himself down. His mind wandered as he dipped the soap into a small clean bowl of water, rubbing his thumb over the smooth, waxy surface and beginning to produce a lather.

  The first few times he had come here, the basin and soap had not been there. He’d mentioned once or twice how difficult it was to keep clean in Darktown and then, one day, they had just appeared. Fenris hadn’t said anything and neither had he, though he had eagerly begun to use it every time he came to visit the elf.

  After cleaning he dried himself, scrunching the towel against his hair and then, finally, turned his attention back to the man sitting on the bed.

  Fenris’ eyes were wide, luminous, pupils dilated and Anders was reminded briefly of traveling with the Wardens, of the way that Surana’s eyes had glowed in the dark. He’d known this, having lived and slept with the other apprentices, many of whom were elves, but it never failed to draw his attention. Though it was not quite full dark Fenris’ eyes shined back at him.

  Slowly Anders walked towards the bed, his feet padding softly on the floor and the crackle of the fire in the fireplace the only sounds in the room. He almost smiled at the tension as he moved closer to the other man, finding it slightly exhilarating.

  He came to a stop just in front of Fenris and moved a finger under his chin, lifting his face up to meet his gaze again. 

  “I want you to place your hands behind your back and hang your head down slightly. And…” He let his gaze travel obviously lower, unable to keep the playful smirk from his face, “Spread your legs for me.”

  “As you wish, Anders,” Fenris replied, returning his slight smile. They never used words like ‘pet’ or ‘Ser’ or, Maker forbid, ‘Master,’ and yet, just hearing Fenris say his name, not mage or abomination…

  “Good,” he replied, stepping away from Fenris as he settled into position and moving to the back of him.

  He crouched on the bed slightly behind Fenris, knees digging into the bed covers, and grasped two long pieces of the soft white rope. Taking Fenris’ wrists which were stacked on each other he began to tie a simple knot around them, binding them together. It was silly because, had he wished, Fenris could have easily escaped but he never did, never even tried to. 

  Still when Anders was finished binding him he flexed his hands slightly, testing the fit of the rope.

  “Good?” Anders asked when Fenris said nothing.

  “Good,” there, another small smile that Anders could hear in his voice even if he couldn’t physically see it.

  Reaching over again Anders’ grabbed the thick piece of cloth and smoothly wrapped it around his lover’s eyes, obscuring his vision before tying it at the back with a swift knot. Finally satisfied he began to do then what he had been waiting all night to do- Touching him.

  Idly he ran a hand down his spine, smiling as Fenris shivered slightly, then tracing his fingernail over the crest of the elf’s hip, then down his thighs. He rather enjoyed teasing Fenris, whether it was baiting him with some incendiary remark or genuinely joking with him, and here it was no different. He used his hands now, rather than his words, but it was teasing all the same.

  Anders pressed his front to Fenris’ back, moving onto his knees slightly and wrapped his arms around the other man, pressing his lips to the crook of his neck briefly before moving to kiss the jut of his collarbone and the roundness of his shoulder. Fenris had been very still beneath him but as Anders continued he could feel the other man relaxing, incrementally. The set of his shoulders became a little softer, a little looser, and he even allowed himself to sag back against Anders.

  It was strangely comforting, strangely  _ pleasing  _ to have Fenris’ trust in any capacity but especially in this- For Fenris to let Anders bind him and then to give him control. 

  There was, of course, a give and take to it- Anders took control, because Fenris wished for him to, and so that Anders could better care for him. 

  His hands moved over the planes of Fenris’ chest, feeling the slightly raised lines of his markings, able to map the intricate designs by touch alone. As close as he was to the other man he could hear the way his breathing sped up as his hands ghosted lower, could almost feel the way his heart pounded against his chest. 

  Anders trailed a finger lightly over his pubic bone and could not help but smirk at the sight of Fenris’ cock twitching. 

  “Eager, are we?” He asked, mouth close to the shell of Fenris’ ear as his fingers continued to lightly trail over his abdomen and thighs, touching, but never quite enough. 

  “Yes Anders,” Fenris replied, tongue briefly darting out to wet his lips. “I have been waiting for this for… Days. Thinking of it.”

  Anders took a moment to run a single finger along the underside of Fenris’ cock, moving it upward and stopping at the head where a small bead of pre-cum had formed. 

  “I can’t imagine that thinking is the only thing you’ve been doing,” he replied breezily, using his thumb to rub the lubricant around the swollen head of Fenris’ cock. Against him the man inhaled sharply, only to sigh as Anders’ pulled his hand away. 

  “No, Anders,” Fenris said, “I…” He swallowed heavily, still not quite as used to talking as Anders was. The mage stroked his thigh, and Fenris could almost see his smile, the gentle one, even with the blindfold on. 

  “You’ve touched yourself thinking of this, haven’t you?” Anders could feel Fenris shiver slightly as he used magic to coat his palm with grease and then wrapped his hand around his cock, not stroking but simply holding him.

  “Yes,” he replied, voice not quite as steady as it had been just a few seconds ago. It true too- He’d… Imagined, fantasized about Anders doing these very things to him, twisting himself up in his damp bedsheets as he had tried to imagine what it would feel like, to have to give his trust so completely to another person, let alone another  _ mage _ . To let them direct him, control him. 

  Anders chuckled, a dark sound, and Fenris bit his lip as he slowly slid his hand up and then down his cock, tormenting him. 

  “How often? Was it every night? You’re so desperate now, I can only imagine…” As he spoke he continued to move his hand slowly- Fenris might have called it lazy were it not for his tight grip.

  “Yes,” he rasped, head falling back to rest on Anders’ shoulder as the mage brought up his free hand to tug gently at one of his nipples. “I did.” He let out a moan as Anders expertly twisted his grip and then slid down again, his pace still tormentingly slow.

  Finally the mage took pity on him, beginning to speed up the movements of his hand. Fenris groaned, a long, low noise that came from the back of his throat and arched his back. 

  “So pretty,” he heard Anders murmur in his ear, the mage’s voice having taken on an almost dreamy quality. “The white rope against your skin…” He had continued to stroke Fenris while his other hand traveled, running over the planes of his stomach, across his chest and trailing at the edge of his collarbone.

  To a man who rarely allowed others to touch him it was almost overwhelming, his current blindness making it all the more intense. And yet, he did not feel pain when Anders touched him like this- Here, leaning in the arms of the other man, he was  _ safe  _ and that made all the difference. 

  Someday he might finally find the courage to tell the mage how good it felt when he scraped the blunt edge of his nails against his shoulder as he was doing now, to have someone who actually wanted to touch him, despite his scars, both physical and not.

  Instinct, rather than Anders himself, had told him that the mage had a personal understanding of these things. But just as Anders had not pushed, he would not. Besides, he could not forgive himself if he ruined this.

  At the back of him he could feel Anders shift and move slightly, his erection pressing against the back of Fenris’ hip and he whined softly. It was just within the elf’s reach but he stayed his hands, not having been given permission to touch Anders yet.

  No, Anders would have removed the rope first, slowly unknotting it and then checking his wrists for signs of harm, might have smiled at the faint impression the rope would leave on Fenris’ wrists and arms.

  “Later,” Anders spoke around a chuckle and his hand sped up. “I'll have you beneath me, so desperate you can't think-”

  The blindfold made it all too easy for Fenris’ head to provide an image and his breath hitched as it unfolded in startling detail in his mind’s eyes. They had had… A lot of sex since that first, awkward coupling in Anders’ clinic, but it had not yet grown stale to him. It was, perhaps, even better now that he  _ knew  _ what it could be like. 

  “I’ll bind that rope around your wrists, tie them to the headboard-” Fenris groaned, able to see it clearly, how Anders would cover his body with his own. It would be warm, comforting, rather than smothering.

  “...I’ll spread your legs, and-”

  “Edge,” Fenris managed to gasp out at the last second, only to groan and half collapse as Anders swiftly moved his hand and with it all of the delicious pressure that had had him literally moments away from coming. 

  Behind him Anders was silent and for a moment Fenris feared he’d gone too far. They’d talked about this, of course, but this was all so new and he hadn’t wished to overwhelm him-

  “That wasn’t long,” Anders’ voice was breathy, and amused and Fenris felt his shoulders sag in relief as Anders’ arms came around him again. 

_ Beautiful _ , Anders would sometimes whisper to him when they were lying together, tangled up in each other. He spoke it so quietly that Fenris suspected he was not supposed to hear it, but he squirreled the compliments away, like precious jewels. He thought of that now, reminded himself that Anders would not turn on him or call him disgusting.

  “Think you can handle doing that again?” Anders asked, a hopeful hand trailing along Fenris’ hip, slightly greasy.

  “As many times as you wish,” Fenris replied, feeling his stomach tense in hopeful anticipation. 

  He could almost feel Anders’ grin as he wrapped his hand around his cock again and slowly began to stroke. Fenris resisted the urge to squirm, wanting Anders both to speed up his hand and also, paradoxically, for him to draw this out even more. 

  It took even less time now for his orgasm to begin building inside of him, perhaps only a few minutes, and he breathed deeply, trying to control himself. Anders’ hands were skilled, and every time Fenris felt his thumb slide, well lubricated, over his frenulum he groaned softly. 

  “Now, as I was saying,” his voice was mock-authoritative, though it caused Fenris to shiver no matter how disingenuous it was. “Later, once I’ve teased you into a shuddering mess, I am going to tie you to the bed and spread your legs open and then… Perhaps I’ll fuck you open with my tongue,”

  Fenris hips jerked at the image, his careful self-control beginning to rapidly fade.

  “Yes- I’ll use my mouth to prepare you, kiss down your thighs- I’ll put your legs over my shoulders and hold you open, I’ll look at you, run my tongue over…”

  Fenris whined, squeezing his eyes shut even behind the blindfold. Against his back he could feel Anders’ erection, hard and heavy, twitching as he spoke. To know that Anders was just affected by his words as Fenris was was… Indescribable. 

  “Edge,” Fenris bit out, and, though he had quite literally asked for it, he moaned as Anders pulled away from him slightly, giving him a few seconds with which to collect himself and try to regain some sense of sanity. 

  Both men were breathing heavily now but, eventually, Anders moved his arms around Fenris again, hand finding his cock and for a moment simply holding it.

  “Perhaps I will do that,” he said, squeezing gently, “Or, perhaps I will tie you down and worship you with my tongue as you deserve, all of you.” His hand moved, one single stroke, and Anders marveled at how much it affected Fenris, how sensitive he now was. “I could kiss you, all of you,” his voice had lost its joking tone but he suddenly could not find it again, was not sure that he really wished to.

  “Run my mouth over your collarbone, around your shoulder and then down your chest…” Anders thought of Fenris’ markings, could feel them pulse faintly against his own body as they often did when they were together like this. Until Fenris asked him to do anything with them he would not ask, though he had often wondered. “Trail my fingers over your hips, feeling your skin, how soft it is.”

  Fenris’ breath hitched in his throat as Anders stroked him, once and then again. He felt as though he had been pulled taut, like a bowstring, and that he might snap at any moment, might teeter off the edge Anders had so carefully balanced him on.

  “When I bite your hip I would do so gently, would kiss and nuzzle your thighs. You’ll be as hard for me as you are now and I’ll take you in my mouth, kiss and lick up the hard line of your cock, make love to you with my mouth-”

  Fenris felt his heart stop and this time he could not warn Anders, did not have the time or the wherewithal to. His climax, which he had fought so hard against, had tried to restrain, crashed over him and he found himself crying out as he began to come all over Anders’ hand. It was more powerful than anything he could managed on his own, a flash of lightning, of electricity, that caused him to arch his back and yell Anders’ name.

  He didn’t even realize, until he had collapsed back against Anders, that the other man had not stopped stroking him, had seen him through his orgasm. It would have been easy, and Fenris supposed that Anders should have punished him for coming without his permission, but he could not find it in him to be anything but grateful.

  Slowly Anders pulled his hand away and Fenris heard the rustling of cloth, as if Anders were cleaning his hand up. Then, just a carefully, his blindfold was pulled off and he felt Anders untie the bindings on his wrists, pulling them away. 

  Fenris’ eyes were still closed and he was quiet and so Anders merely moved his arms around him again, pulling his against his chest and ignoring his now rather annoying erection.

  “I apologize,” he said after a moment, “I… Got too excited.”

  “There’s no need,” Anders said, voice firm, authoritative, though as far as he was concerned they were done with all of their games for the night. “Honestly I’m rather flattered- To think that  _ you  _ could come to the sound of  _ my  _ voice.”

  “Among other things,” Fenris replied with a lazy chuckle, allowing himself to finally relax back against Anders’ hold. They had not discussed punishment, not really, and Fenris was glad that Anders seemed to understand that this meant that he wouldn’t, that he wasn’t sure he could handle something like that. 

  The rope, the blindfold, the control- All of that Fenris wished for, even if he sometimes felt conflicted about it. But the idea of being struck was… 

  No- He did not want those thoughts to intrude on this.

  Looking mostly for a distraction Fenris turned around in Anders’ arms, getting up on his knees in order to face the mage on the bed. He let his gaze trail down meaningfully and then up again, giving the mage a smirk. 

  “Can I take care of that for you?”

  “Maker, your lack of subtlely shouldn’t be so hot and yet…” 

  “Be quiet,” Fenris replied, with a tone that was more amused than anything else as he gently shoved Anders back onto the bed, clambering over him.

  “Or what, you’ll make me?” Anders shot back, his laughter becoming muffled as Fenris did just that by kissing him. He groaned as Fenris deepened the kiss, breathless as Fenris began moving his mouth down his neck and over his chest. As much as he enjoyed what they had done, he had to admit that he loved this as well, this repertoire that they had developed with each other. When out with the group they still bickered and argued like old times but alone, in Fenris’ mansion…

  “Fen,” Anders groaned as Fenris nipped at the curve of his hip and then kissed a trail across his belly. 

  Fenris thought of Anders’ words, the last things he had heard before he had come, as he continued southward. They had never spoken of those kinds of things and Fenris had felt it safe to assume that Anders simply did not have those feelings for him but now he wondered.

  “Oh-” Anders gasped quietly as Fenris wrapped his mouth around his cock, expertly beginning to move and pleasure him. The sudden pressure, wet and hot, had him fisting the bedsheets and arching his back slightly, panting from the sensation. He had not touched himself once but what he had done to Fenris, for Fenris, had already had him so incredibly aroused.

  And then he slowed and Anders was whining and groaning, a complaint building in the back of his throat.

  It died on his lips as he opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Fenris watching him so intently. He did so often when they had sex, watching his every reaction, studying him as if he were seeking something out. 

  He was learning him, Anders had realized quickly, watching and observing to see what would make him moan and what made his breath hitch in the back of his throat.

  The thought was enough to make Anders close his eyes and lean back, uncertain as to how he felt about that. He’d always tried to be a good lover, whether he was with his partners for a night or months like Karl, but he’d never really tried to observe them like Fenris did to him. Like he had  _ been  _ doing to him.

  One of Fenris’ hands moved to grasp his, a gesture that had become common between them but that never failed to make Anders feel a little warmer, to make him feel like this was more than just fucking.

_ Is it? Is that what you want? _

  “Fen,” he moaned, feeling himself beginning to grow closer and closer. Between his legs the elf remained, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and then sucking hard, making Anders almost see white. 

  “I-” Fenris had once teased him about how loud he was during sex, only to quietly follow it up by telling him how pleased it made him, to be able to pleasure Anders, who had had so many partners before him.   

  “I’m-” He could almost hear his voice growing higher, his feet scrabbling slightly in the sheets of Fenris’ bed as he tried to arch his hips up a little more, mind now totally consumed with thoughts of lust. And then, suddenly, he could feel the building pressure explode within him as he came, hard, a sob caught in his throat as his hips jerked and he emptied himself into Fenris’ mouth.

  He collapsed, as much as he could having already been lying down, and closed his eyes, feeling himself slowly coming back down. From somewhere beneath him he heard shuffling and then felt Fenris’ warm body move up and around him, clinging to him like a piece of ivy. 

  Chuckling sleepily Anders kissed him, tasting himself on his tongue and feeling something warm uncurl in his belly. It had begun to feel like this, more and more. This warmth that suffused his whole body, that came not from sex or finally climaxing but from something… Else.

  “You know, before this I never would have thought you for a cuddler. The spiky armor is a little off-putting.”

  “I am not,” Fenris replied, even as he squeezed Anders tighter and nuzzled into his neck, belying his words.

  “So I’m just special then?” His tone was joking but he felt Fenris go tense. It was subtle, and would have been easy enough to shrug off or to pretend he couldn’t feel it, had Anders been that kind of person.

  “Do you think I would just let anyone bind me?” Fenris said eventually, after a long silence had stretched between them.

  “Given your phasing abilities?” Still he tried to keep his voice light, to not acknowledge the uneasy feeling in his chest that was half exhilaration and half dread.

  A snort from deep in Fenris’ chest, the sudden rush of air against his neck which was  _ obviously  _ the reason for his feeling squirmy. 

  “I trust you,” he said finally, as if it pained him. Anders, however, knew the confession for what it was- A gift, given with trembling hands. It was not so much that Fenris was begruding with his emotions as that he had learned, again and again, how easy it was for such things to be abused. Brutally, he had learned. 

  “Thank you,” Anders said, finally, softly. “That means a great deal.” By inches he felt Fenris relax beside him and it made him more than a little sad to think of how unused Fenris was to simply being treated decently. To  _ kindness _ .

_ Injustice _ , he might have thought jokingly, but there was no humor in it for Anders.  

  “I trust you too, for what it’s worth-” He felt the need to fill the quiet in the room suddenly, “I mean, I’d even let you tie me up, if you wanted to-” The thought of being bound was uncomfortable but with Fenris, perhaps it might be different.

  “I… Am not sure…” Fenris started, hesitant. He had seen the way that Anders had reacted the one time he had held his hands together and, what was more, was not even sure that he wanted to take a dominant role. He… Liked obeying Anders, liked relinquishing his control to him, for a time. To let everything else in his head drift away as he gave himself over to Anders’ care.

  He had never had someone take care of him the way that Anders did, both during and sex and, increasingly, outside of it. And he could (and did) feel conflicted about many of the things he felt but that- That he did not.

  He would lay in bed at night, wondering how many of his desires had been molded by Danarius’ hands- The bindings, the submission- But the genuine tenderness that Anders displayed was unique, in Fenris’ experience. 

  “Yes, of course,” Anders replied, chest untightening slightly. Good, this was good, what they had. 

  This time the silence they fell into was more companionable, as it more frequently was between them. Talking engendered argument, more often than not (though, lately, had it seemed to be getting better? Anders wasn’t sure), and both men seemed to have come to the conclusion that it was unnecessary in situations like this.

  There were, however, a few things they could agree on.

  “Hawke wishes to take us to the Bone Pit tomorrow,” Fenris said, a note of disdain in his voice.

  “Fucking really?” Anders groaned, thinking of how nice not being burned or bruised had been, the few days it had lasted. 

  “Want me to get some wine?” Tone dry, but also hopeful.

  “Yes, just… Let’s make sure to save some for when we get back. I have a feeling we’ll need it.”

  “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at laurpas.tumblr.com and happy to respond to his questions or prompts!


End file.
